Turner
by Erena G.T. Rose
Summary: There is a prophecy that says, the Greatest of All the Treasures will be protected by an angel, who is both light and dark. The angel can only be killed by one close to her. This is Kirigi's mission. Too bad love wasn't part of the plan. Kirigi X Elektra
1. Prologue

Turner

Prologue

Kirigi sat in the board room of his father's multi-billion dollar company. The room was decorated in stainless steel and tasteful cherry wood; perfect for the stoic, upper class shadiness that took place there. The young, but matured son of the Hand leader was dressed to his father's specifications; in a suit with a tie and dress shoes. Granted, the ensemble was all black and Kirigi still left his midnight hair down, letting it fall just to his ears. His father, the Hand Master Roushi, would be irked with him, but quite honestly, Kirigi didn't care.

Glancing down at his watch, Kiri sighed. His father, once again, was late and Kiri was perturbed. He had an important meeting with his associates, and he wanted to get on with the plan to take the Treasure from the possession of the woman known as Elektra. Outwardly Kiri growled; the girl was the most dangerous variable of this whole situation. His father would like nothing more than to have her destroyed and Kirigi himself was in charge of that particular operation, but inwardly, Kiri had a very different opinion of how they should make their approach.

At first, Kirigi had laughed at the idea of his father's other associate. "Let us approach subtly and with finesse." At the time, it had seemed preposterous to Kiri; he agreed with his people, they should just go in with force and destroy Elektra. On the other hand, Master Roushi believed in trying the quiet angles first. When that particular plan failed, Kiri was granted the authority to carry out his plan, but soon found that it was perhaps more difficult then he thought. When the Treasure defeated Stone and Kinuou in the woods, Kiri gathered Typhoid and Tattoo to his side and fled from Stick, back to his father's compound; he needed a safe place in which to collect his thoughts. He'd banished his associates from his presence and locked himself into his study, but no sooner had he started into his meditation then the intercom chimed. "Kirigi, report to the board room. I will meet you there shortly."

Kiri had growled and glowered at the infernal intercom but he had no choice. Standing up, he changed out of his gee and into the customary uniform of a business man. He'd made his way to the board room where he took a seat; he'd remained that way to that very moment. Sighing again, Kiri decided he'd had enough. Pushing his chair back from the table, he stood and brushed a hand down the front of his suit to smooth any possible wrinkles. Just as he turned to leave through the rear door, the front one opened to admit his father into the room, followed closely by a short, nerdy looking male, who was watching his father's ass with just a bit too much interest. The nerd carried a wooden box in his arms.

Kirigi's father eyed him wearily, his peace beads wrapped around his arm and hand. He was older than he appeared by he was aging very well. His hair was still jet black and pulled back into a tight tail on the back of his head, while his world wise eyes stared at his son with disinterested severity. When he spoke, his voice was authoritive and cold, "Sit down Kirigi, there is something we must discuss." Kiri sighed and gave his father a glare that would have frozen water but the older man seemed not to notice as he took his seat. The nerdy man, whom Kiri assumed was his father's gay assistant, took a seat to the left of Roushi and placed the box on the table in front of him.

Kiri sighed, "Let's just get down to it. Why did you call me here? I could be doing something more valuable, like tracking down Elektra or cornering the Treasure." He made no motion to hide the perturbed annoyance in his voice or the glint in his eye. He wanted his father to know that he was pissed.

Roushi glared at him, "Be silent son, there is much we have need to speak of." He motioned to his assistant, whom was quick to push the wooden box toward his boss. Roushi collected the box, placed it in front of him and tapped it with his free hand.

Kiri glared at the thing, "So did you bring me up here to show me some ancient relic from one of your archaeological digs or is there some real purpose to this adventure." He rolled his eyes when his father slapped his hand down on the table.

Roushi spoke, his voice full of steel and malice, "You, son, have grown much too arrogant and believe that you are beyond the realm of my hand. I will destroy you if need be, but you will be obedient to me." With a firm nod, as if to prove to himself that Kirigi was listening to him, Roushi slid the box across the table toward his son.

With an exaggerated growl, Kirigi reached out, and brought the box toward himself, opening it with a careless flick of the wrist. Inside, much like he'd expected, was a roll of very old looking parchment. He looked up into his father's eyes, "And once again, the meaning of this would be…what exactly?"

Roushi just nodded, as if answering some different question. "That is an ancient scroll that has been in the Hand archives for many centuries. Your many greats grandfather had it tucked away from all the others so that it would not be seen by our members." He sighed, "It seems it contains some information that is quite pertinent to our present operation."

Kirigi looked down into the box and carefully extracted the parchment from its container. With steady hands Kiri unrolled the ancient document and proceeded to read, aloud, for the sake of his father and the assistant.

"In the time where the greatest of all the Treasures will be born, Our forces will try to take her. She will be protected by a motherless angel, an assassin who is both dark and light. She will be the most powerful and she will destroy the most powerful of us."

Kiri looked up at his father, "I have read the prophecy of the Greatest Treasure before father. Why do you give this to me?" He raised an eyebrow in question and continued to look at Roushi.

Roushi waved a hand dismissively, "Keep reading Kirigi." Kiri sighed and continued to do so.

"But, there is a way to defeat her. She must be killed by one of her own, a friend, one who can get close to her and destroy her defenses. At the time, the time when we are close to victory, we must be careful, for one of our own, a most loyal subject by all counts, will be influenced to the other side, and turn on us. We must beware the Turner, for in his fate lies either our victory, or our defeat."

Kirigi looked up once more, "It's signed as anonymous. I don't understand." He was very confused at the moment and saw no reason why he shouldn't allow his father to see it.

Roushi sighed, "It was prophesized by one of your ancestors, that's all you need to know. It tells of the down fall of one of our members, an important one, with supposed outstanding loyalty." His father rose from his seat, followed by the assistant, signaling their meeting was drawing to a close. "I wish for you to continue with your plan to destroy Elektra and condone any means necessary, but as an added assignment, I'd like you to find out as much as you can about this particular prophecy and eliminate the Turner as soon as you discover her identity."

Kiri raised an eyebrow, "You are so sure the Turner is female Master?" He couldn't keep the cynical note from his tone; after all, his father was more than eccentric, sometimes, he was down right paranoid.

Roushi smirked, "I am almost sure of it." He turned to leave, his assistant following closely behind him, but before he exited the room he made one final comment, "Kirigi, I ask you, not just as Master to Student, but as Father to Son; find this Turner, and destroy her, for the good of us all." With that he opened the door and swept out of the room, leaving Kirigi with his thoughts.

For quite a while after his father left, Kiri stood in that room, staring into the distant world through the wide, clear windows of the board room. He was thinking, contemplating. He had a foggy idea forming in his mind, a plan to get closer to Elektra, but it would take patience, devious acts, and precise timing. He would have to go it alone, which meant that even Typhoid and Tattoo were out; and he would need to change his entire demeanor, but it could be done.

With a devilish smirk, Kirigi turned and exited through the rear door, made his way through the compound and down to his study. Changing out of the suit, Kiri put on a pair of loose fitting gee pants in his signature egg shell white. He also donned a matching shirt that hung loose on his frame, successfully hiding his lean muscular body. He pulled his hair back in a tight tail and put on his egg shell pad shoes, grabbed his katanas, before walking out the door and heading for a temple across town.

Elektra---

Elektra left the fighting platform and Master Stick, heading back for her assigned sleeping quarters. She didn't realize she was counting to herself, but she was, and that was all that mattered. She reached her quarters and entered in through the open push back doors in the typical Japanese fashion. She already knew Abby was in the room, but she allowed the girl to think she hadn't been found yet…for the moment.

Elektra swept across the room, and moved toward the table where her weapons were laid out. The sais had been moved, fiddled with, and had placed back down in a hurry. Elektra allowed herself an inner smile as she spoke, "Still breaking and entering I see."

Abby, hiding herself against the sliding door, sighed and moved forward, toward Elektra. "Yeah, so what?" She really didn't care if Elektra didn't want her there, she was and that was how it was gonna stay.

Elektra was about to say something when a knock on the door came. Elektra smiled as the wood panel slid aside to reveal Mark, dressed comfortably in a pair of gee pants and wife beater, both in a most suitable color of black. He smiled back at her and moved into the room, closing the door behind him. When he was facing her again, he spoke softly, "I just wanted to say…um…thank you, for helping us in the woods. And I'm sorry about lying to you about who Abby was, and…," he paused, "I'm sorry about McCabe. I'm sure he was a good friend."

Elektra gave as much of a smile as she could at that moment. It wasn't the thank you for her help, or the sorry about being lied to. No, it was the thought of McCabe, and whatever death he suffered on her behalf. For a moment, the grief wanted to overwhelm her and tears started to burn behind her eyes, but Elektra caught herself, and blinked the offending signs of mourning back. She absolutely refused to cry at that moment, and she would not be caught dead mourning her friend's death in a camp full of people who had turned her away so many years ago.

Abby must have sensed her inner turmoil, because she reached a delicate hand out to touch Elektra, to comfort her, but Elektra turned away at the last moment, pretending not to notice that Abby had been trying to calm her. Instead, she busied herself with rearranging her weapons in there appropriate pouches. Abby sighed loudly, but made no move to try again, or to speak.

The silence persisted for several moments, the tension building, until Mark cleared his throat carefully. "I also wanted to tell you that you've been asked to go see Master Stick as soon as you have a free moment." He said it with caution, as if he were afraid that she would bite his head off.

Elektra smirked, "That's not it Mark and you know it. Master Stick didn't ask for my attendance, he demanded it, and he certainly didn't say as soon as I'm free…the man has no sense of respect for other's time. He ordered me to report immediately, didn't he?"

Mark shrugged, unrepentant. "I don't really think it's fair to demand you to come so quickly when you've just regained consciousness for the love of god! Besides, you're the one who did the saving, so I think you should have the right to come and go as freely as you deem." He shrugged again, "Master Stick will get over it."

Elektra chuckled as she made her way to the panel door, opening it. She tossed Mark a smile before exiting. She closed the door behind her. The man obviously didn't know a thing about Master Stick….but it was still funny.

She made her way through the camp, toward Stick's personal quarters, once again not realizing that she was counting. She also didn't realize she was being watched, but the eyes followed her anyway; marked her, claimed her, and destroyed her with their concentrated intensity. No, she didn't feel the eyes on her, but she'd soon see their owner.

Stick's Quarters----

Master Stick turned around as he heard the doors of his abode slid open. Elektra. It was her, and he didn't need the sense of sight to know it. It was her same stride, her same perfume, her same attitude that filled the room's energies with kinetic fire. As always when he was in her presence, Stick felt younger, more rejuvenated, and he marveled at her power…the ones she didn't even know she had.

Elektra stopped in front of him and crossed her arms, staring at the blind sensei. "What do you want Stick? I have things I should be doing." Her voice was cold, clipped and annoyed. Stick gave an inward chuckle; this woman had not changed in the years he'd known her.

Outwardly, Stick frowned, "What you should be doing Elektra, is sitting down and listening to me with a patient heart and a diligent mind. I have important information for you."

Elektra tapped her foot and sighed, before rolling her eyes and taking a seat on one of the various cushions lining the walls around the room. Master Stick moved as well and took a seat across from her, his unseeing eyes focusing on her even though their sense of sight had long since faded away. Sometimes, Elektra worried that the blind thing was all a trick, and that maybe her former sensei wasn't as handicapped as he allowed everyone to thing. Still, Elektra waited, trying to fidget in Stick's presence, waited for him to speak.

Stick pretended to be unaware of his former pupils restlessness, and instead opted for beginning the conversation that he had summoned Elektra for. Settling himself in his typical position, Stick began his story; using his hidden gift of the Secret Sight to monitor Elektra.

"As you know, long ago, when the first hand master tried to take the first Treasure for his power, we were there to stop him." Stick waited until Elektra nodded in response before continuing. "You also know that through out the ages, we have continued to battle the Hand and protect the Treasure; to guide them and train them in the ways of Kimi Guri." Once again, Elektra nodded.

Stick continued, "All of what you know of us has been in some way related to that information, but there are other things you need to know." He paused for affect and for confirmation from his audience.

Elektra swallowed, "Continue Sensei." She silently prayed that Master Stick wouldn't correct her usage of terms; she had called him sensei when he was no longer hers. True, it meant Teacher and that was what he was, but all the same, she worried.

Stick continued, as if he was oblivious to Elektra's inner thoughts. "Sometimes, one of our students, one who believes they are better than all the others, will leave our ways and go over to the hand." He ignored the way Elektra blinked, knowing that his comment hit a particularly soft spot in her armor. He waited a moment then began again, "Then, at other times, there are those of the Hand that come to us, seeking a way out of the darkness, and into the light. We grant them that opportunity and they, in return, supply us with information on the Hand and their movements." He paused and waited for the information to sink in with Elektra.

The assassiness just watched him, blinked several times and then nodded. Master Stick, through the Secret Sight, saw this and fought back a smile. Elektra was never one to jump up and become eccentric when surprised, and Stick had never appreciated it more than in that moment. He didn't feel up to explaining this particular situation, with its stranger than normal odds and ends, to this already suspicious individual.

Elektra, oblivious to his thoughts, spoke, "I understand this Sensei, but why do you tell me now?" Her voice, while not confused, was curious and Stick felt obliged to fill her in.

"Because," he said cautiously, "there is one such person, a hand member now biased to our cause, who wishes to bequest to us some vital information. I've arranged for Abby to take an extra training course tonight and Mark will be entertained with the adults; meanwhile, you will go and meet our informant and gather what intelligence he has to give you."

Elektra hesitated for only a moment, "Very well Sensei. What do I call this individual, or better yet, what is his given name?" She didn't know if Stick would answer her question but she asked anyway.

As it turned out, he didn't; at least, not directly. He only nodded, "He will inform you of his name when you meet him." He pushed himself up from the floor and moved toward the door, pulling it aside for her to exit. "You are dismissed Elektra. Be on your way to the Shikon no Tama Temple; you are to meet our newest member at Midnight. Prepare yourself in anyway you see fit." With those words, Stick motioned Elektra out.

Standing outside Stick's quarters a moment later, she decided that she would prepare herself; a strict workout today, to ready herself if there was a trick or an ambush of some kind planned. One could never be too careful with the Hand. With a quiet, predatory smirk to herself, Elektra made her way toward the far side of the camp, toward the private training grounds where she could work herself and maybe spar with others.

Once again, she was oblivious to the eyes watching her from the shadows of the trees around the camp. She would soon see though, she would see very, very, soon.

(to be continued….)


	2. Chapter 1: The Temple Meeting

Tuner

Chapter 1

Elektra

Elektra entered the Shikon no Tama temple and respectfully bowed to the older man standing by the door. She removed her flat slippers, which she had worn knowing she would have to take them off once she touched sacred ground. The older man bowed back and turned to disappear; apparently he'd only come to see who was at the door.

When the elder had disappeared Elektra found herself involuntarily searching the room, checking for unconventional exits or corners where someone could lay in ambush. When she was sure she was well armed with a lay out of the place, she took a few confident, quiet steps into the room.

The open floor plan, like so many of the smaller Japanese temples, was a great asset to Elektra as she scanned the room, concluding that there was only one other person in the room. She blinked, and smirked; she could only guess that the single individual sitting on his knees before the statue of Kami was her informant. She took several more steps until she was right beside the stranger. She moved over a step, to put herself out of range for an attack, and slid down to her knees before the candle shrine that stretched out in front of the idol. She murmured a short prayer and used an incense stick to light a votive to the goddess who many Japanese still believed in and worshiped. Elektra wasn't Japanese but it never hurt to be polite to foreign gods.

When she had finished and had blown out her incense stick to allow the scented smoke to fill the air, Elektra turned toward her silent informant. She studied him for a moment. He wore a loose fitting outfit, designed to look like a modern gee, though it lacked the cross over effect on the shirt. The clothes were loose fitting and in a peculiarly familiar shade of eggshell white. Elektra wondered where she had seen the outfit before, and paused to ponder her memory's failure. When she could not remember, she moved on with her inspection. Black hair, like a raven's wing, was pulled back in a tight tail at the nape of his neck, and his head was bowed, which stopped her from perhaps getting a look at his face. Still, even though she could not see his facial features, something about him rang true in her mind, like the after image of a camera. She'd seen this man somewhere. Perhaps she had fought him at one time or another. She wondered and pondered for a while longer, but came up with nothing solid. After a moment, she decided it was of no consequence and spoke instead.

"Tell me what you know and I will pass it on to the appropriate people." Elektra's voice was not harsh but not comforting or welcome either. She didn't want this informer to think that she was weak or that she was in any way the welcoming party for the good side. She had no qualms about telling a Hand member to go back to the Hell he came from, even if the member was reforming. She wasn't being deliberately mean, but she wasn't going out of her own way to be kind either.

The head next to her did not raise, nor did the man make any other motion to stand. Instead, he only spoke, "I wish to inform Master Stick personally." His voice was smooth, cultured and Elektra was surprised that it seemed so polished. She didn't know if the Hand educated its members, but this one definitely had some teaching. As to his wish, she didn't want to roll her eyes, but she did. Like she would allow anyone near Master Stick so easily. She may not love the man, and she may not have forgiven him for kicking her out of the dojo, but she still respected him and thought of him as a father figure. No one was going near Stick without Elektra's explicit approval.

She said so without a thought as to any consequence. "I don't think so. No one is going to see Stick tonight; I refuse it. Tell me what you need to tell him, and I will pass it on." She made sure her voice and tone were firm and authoritive.

The man beside her though, did not seem to hear that part very well. He chuckled, his head still down. The dark whisper of sound that was his chuckle tickled along her spine. Now, she thought, that sensation is very, very, very familiar. She didn't like the way her thoughts were traveling. She knew only one person who could do that to her, but Matt, wasn't there. He was back in his city, where he ruled. Not some little no account island in the middle of nowhere. She cleared her throat and retorted with, "Do you think something's funny here?" She fingered the hilt of the sai that was tucked by her right side. The other one, on the left, could be extracted if necessary but she wanted one close in case. She stopped messing with her weapon as the man raised his head and looked her dead in the eye while speaking.

"Oh Elektra, you have no sense of humor. I find our present positions very amusing." The same voice, smooth, cultured and polished, came out of the mouth of a very dangerous person, and an all too familiar adversary.

Kirigi's black eyes stared down into her own hazel ones, his lips pulled into a wicked smirk. Even on their knees he was taller than her, but Elektra didn't mind that. She was inching her hands along her waist band toward her sais, hoping she could reach one or both of them in time to kill Kirigi before he returned the favor. The man was dangerous; he'd proven that in the woods. Now, as he watched her with those disconcerting black eyes, Elektra knew that Kirigi was playing the predator in their little match of wills. He was the predator and her the prize prey that he watched so closely in an effort to devour it whole. Her body shook, and Elektra worried that maybe she was coming down with something, but knew, in her own strange way that she wasn't. What she was feeling at that moment, as intense as it was, wasn't illness…it was attraction.

The thought brought her up short. Attraction? To Kirigi? Her enemy? A Hand member and a very powerful one at that. He was the son of the present Council leader, which made him nothing short of a prince in the Hand's eyes. Granted, he was very handsome and bordered on unspeakably hot, and he exuded sexual energy with every move. She'd found herself studying him like this in the forest but she'd been so deep into the fight that she hadn't need to correct her wayward thoughts. That saving grace was not to be found in this situation. Oh dear goddess, Elektra thought to herself, what have I gotten myself into?

Into? Questioned another side of her soul. Elektra stopped to rethink that statement. No, she hadn't gotten into anything, but the way Kirigi was looking at her was making her uncomfortable and doing something funny to her body. She'd known these sensations only once before but this man was certainly not her kind, caring, forever good Matt Murdock. No, this was Kirigi, Dark Prince of the Hand, and her enemy, turned informant.

He's only the informant, or so Elektra tried to convince herself. She didn't notice that Kirigi was still watching her; she was looking down into her lap, definitely not wise for an assassin. She was thrown off by him and she didn't know why. While she pondered, Kirigi studied.

Kirigi

He had to admit, whether in arrogance or in confusion, the girl before him was beautiful. Her hazel eyes were sparkling and her long honey brown hair was swept back into a practical ponytail. Her skin was flawless, and he found himself so what fascinated with the way the shrine's candles cast shadows and hollows into her face. She was beyond beautiful; he could see why so many fell to her hand. Perhaps they were so mesmerized by her beauty they could not defend themselves against the deadly weapons that seemed so much a part of her.

Kirigi continued to study her, his eyes sweeping over her clothing. Loose fitting black jeans that still allowed her to pull off sexy and hide her sais at the same time. No one else, unless they knew she carried the weapons, would have notice the nearly invisible outline of blades resting against her thighs but Kirigi wasn't exactly a normal person now was he? She wore a red halter with a well-used and obviously favored black leather jacket to cover her bare skin. Around her neck hung her name plate necklace, made of crystal, white gold, and diamonds, along with a ball chain that seemed more of a child hood memory than a fashion statement. He found a small smile curving his mouth; he'd had a ball chain as well. Now that he thought about it though, he didn't know where he'd put so many years ago. Shaking off the memory he continued his inspection.

She was barefoot, as was expected in temple grounds, and her feet were curled under her in an effort to hid something that had already come to Kirigi's attention…nail polish. He found it sort of funny to imagine this assassiness sitting down, and painting her nails with such a vibrant shade, such as the metallic ice blue she now sported on her toes, and fingers nail as well. How adorable. Kirigi fought back a laugh; he was having much to much fun staring at Elektra, but he couldn't help himself.

He was almost done with his inspection; nothing more to look at. He almost started to speak when he took a small whiff of the air around them. He shut his mouth and fought back yet another smirk…perfume. He knew the scent well. Typhoid Mary had, at one point when she was younger and more innocent, enjoyed the same fragrance, and as a gift, on a whim, Kirigi had once bought her a bottle of it. Typhoid, barely 15, had been happy with her Moonlight Path perfume that she had worn it almost everyday; but she had stopped since then…she'd become different.

As he always did when he thought on the past Kirigi found himself frowning; he absolutely refused to believe that perhaps he had corrupted Typhoid's innocence or stolen away her inner beauty. She was still beautiful; just ask Tattoo. Still, Kirigi couldn't shake the dusty doubt from his shoulders as he should have been able to. Perhaps being around Elektra had some kind of effect on others; perhaps it made them go mad with thoughts of the past.

Kirigi mentally slammed the door shut on that part of his past, and instead tried speaking again. He found it sort of funny, that Elektra, so much the warrior and tom boy, would actually indulge in nail polish and perfume…perhaps she was more of a woman in secret than he had been led to believe. He marked it down mentally to remember to watch her more closely and began to speak.

"I have important information that I wish to deliver to Master Stick. Perhaps you would be so kind as to lead me to him." He used his most humble voice but all the sexuality and arrogance could not be completely dispelled. He just had to hope that Elektra didn't pick up on that.

She raised her eyes to meet his, and sighed. "Give me a moment. Master Stick asked me to speak to you, but if you really believe that you need to talk directly to him, then so be it." She rose from her kneeling position, and moved across the room to lean against one of the solid walls. She reached into a pocket and pulled out a sleek looking cell phone. Kirigi watched with a small smirk lining his lips as she dialed a number and waited, tapping her foot slightly with impatience. The girl really was a work of art; he was intrigued by her multi-faceted personality like he'd never been intrigued before. Perhaps this mission would not be such a terrible thing after all. He could entertain himself with this woman, have his way with her, and still kill her later. It was perfect. Kirigi smiled inwardly and listened to the conversation that Elektra was conducting in whispered tones across the room.

"Master, he wants to come see you. He won't speak to me." She paused, obviously listening to Stick's answer. She sighed after a moment, and nodded, as if the blind sensei could see it. "I understand Master; we will be there shortly." Elektra snapped the cell phone shut and glared across the room.

"Get up, get your shoes and come on. We're meeting Master Stick for coffee." Her voice sounded amused and angry at the same time, and Kirigi found himself a little shocked that she could show such different emotions at once. Still, he rose and moved with her toward the outer chamber, where they collected their shoes. As he slipped on his eggshell pad shoes, he looked down at her footwear. Flats. Interesting.

Elektra must have noticed, "I only wore these to get into the temple. I'm putting my normal shoes on as soon as I get to the car." She sounded contrite and contrary, but that was only to be expected of her, he thought.

Kirigi nodded, then smirked. "I see we are meeting for coffee, a public place too. I wonder, does your sensei fear that I will come after the Treasure in the midst of my visit if I were to go to your camp?" He leaned closer to Elektra, his black eyes focusing on her fiery hazel ones. "Because you know, if I wanted to, I could kill all those humans in the coffee shop, and you and your sensei. Then where would the Treasure run?" He chuckled quietly for a moment, but was quickly rebuked as he felt a hand on his shoulder push him back.

Elektra slammed him hard against the wall, and though Kirigi could have easily overpowered her or stopped the push, he allowed it. He wanted to see how far he could push her. He tried not become to giddy as she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, as if she wanted him to hear every naunce of her voice.

"Master Stick wishes to meet for coffee because he wants coffee. He does not fear you; if anything, you fear him. You could kill the humans, but you could not kill Master Stick. Perhaps you could injure me, but you could not kill me. I am much stronger than I appear." She growled at him, and shoved him harder against the wall before turning and marching out the panel door toward the parking lot.

Once he was sure she was out of ear shot, Kirigi smirked and whispered into the night, "We'll see love, we'll see." When he had a hold of himself, he walked out to the car, his katanas still at his side. He slid into the passenger seat of the raven black Porsche and closed the door. He didn't fasten his seat belt but instead reached out to turn on the radio. A song he recognized as a favorite of his blared out of the speakers. He turned it up loud, not caring that he was in Elektra's car or that she might not like the song. He sang along to Lacuna Coil's "Unspoken" and pretended not to notice the assassiness studying him. He noticed she'd already put on a pair of boots; he saw the flats laying on the floor in the back seat.

After a moment, Elektra sighed, and pulled out of the parking lot. She made no move to turn down the music and was, in fact, singing along. Kirigi was shocked; not many people in the Americas knew about Lacuna Coil…after all, the band was Italian. He let that piece of information sink in as Elektra headed through the crowded streets and out to a high way. She rolled down the windows, not asking Kirigi if he minded, and allowed the wind to blow through. Kirigi found himself smirking; it was a battle of small insults and strong wills.

Tonight would be more fun then he first thought.

(to be continued…)


	3. Chapter 2: Outside the Cafe, Seduction

Turner

Chapter Two

_**Elektra**_

The assassiness pulled her Porsche into the parking lot of a small, out of the way café. The sign above the door declared in large, wavy purple letters the name of the place…Turner's Café. Not realizing she was smiling softly to herself, Elektra shut off the car and stepped out the door, slamming it behind her. She turned her head slightly to see if Kirigi was getting out and was shocked to find that he was already standing at the café's door. That Devil. Elektra cursed quietly beneath her breath as she made her way to the door as well; she really had to be more careful of Kirigi's speed.

Kirigi seemed amused by her small show of temper, "I'm sorry love, do my skills anger you?" His tone made it clear that he was in no way, shape, form, or fashion interested if it hurt her feelings or rubbed her the wrong way. Elektra smirked as she walked up beside him and reached out to open the door. She wouldn't take the bait but she couldn't let one particular part of that comment fly. "I'm not your friend Kirigi, I'm not your ally, and I'm definitely not your love so don't presume to call me that." With an arrogant tilt to her chin, she made to pass him.

His arm shot out in front of her, stopping her from crossing the threshold of the café. No one inside the cozy interior seemed to notice the sleek sexy woman and the dangerously handsome man standing in the doorway of the café, but the two weren't paying attention to the others either. Elektra's hazel eyes bored angrily into Kirigi's black obsidian gaze, daring him to continue to block her way. Kirigi smirked and arched a single eyebrow in quiet arrogance and amusement.

Elektra was done with it. "Kirigi, remove your arm out of my way, we have a meeting with Master Stick to attend to in case you forgot." She put no effort forward to hid the distaste of him that showed up so clearly in her voice. Kirigi's smirk fell and his eyebrow fell back into its normal position. His eyes were filled with a gathering storm as he leaned forward and whispered to her, his lips just an inch from hers. His position and attitude, his very body language, screamed predator and domination.

"Do you know I could look into your eyes and read the deepest desires and darkest secrets of your soul Elektra?" He tilted his head slightly, his eyes still locked with hers, "Did you know that I could control your mind with a single thought, and my wish would be your only will? That I could command you to remove your clothing and come to my bed and you would do so without a single contrary thought or hesitation. Did you know Elektra? Are you aware I could do so right this moment?" He waited for her answer, his lips still hovering above hers, their breaths intermingling.

**_Kirigi_**

He watched as her hazel eyes darkened and glittered dangerously. Kami bless, she was beautiful when she was angry. He found himself wanting to watch her temper rise, wanting to watch the becoming flush rise to her cheeks and watch her take the predatory attitude up like a shield. He waited,

Elektra leaned closer, her lips brushing his as she spoke. Her body language seemed to convey willing arousal for Kirigi; a woman who was willingly being seduced by a handsome man. She came closer, her hands landing on his hips, her fingertips feathering along the bone and lower. He stiffened and gasped, and Elektra fought back a grin. Supernatural assassin or not, Kirigi was still male and thus still had the same weakness. She pressed herself closer, her hips cradled against his, her lips brushing his. She looked deep into his eyes, her own hazel gaze seductive and warm. She looked from his eyes to his lips, and tilted her head slightly before returning her gaze to his. At the moment she didn't care that the man was her enemy, only that she was the comeback queen and she had one hell of a comeback for that last comment. She leaned in, her lips brushing his while she spoke. "Interesting Kirigi. You say you could command me to your bed, but I wonder, would I find pleasure there?" She pressed closer, saw the way Kirigi's eyes darkened from obsidian to endless, and chuckled wickedly before going on. "Or would I find that your powers are your only claim to greatness?" She chuckled quietly against his lips and then made to step back.

Two hands came up and pressed against her lower back, trapping her against his body. Elektra's eyes flew to his again to find him impossible close, their lips once again touching. He spoke quietly, heatedly. To anyone on the street they would have looked like to young lovers embracing but in reality, it was something much different.

Kirigi spoke, "You test my patience assassiness, perhaps you wish to try your theory out post haste?" One hand remained on her lower back, while the other travel up and slipped beneath her leather jacket. Elektra gasped in outrage, and one of her own hands moved up to stop his from continuing any explorations beneath her halter. She pushed the hand down but it just landed on her hip. Kirigi tried to move it again, but Elektra's hand came down and stayed there, pinning his hand in place. Kirigi raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I underestimated the extent of your desire for me Elektra." His voice was satin smooth.

Elektra smirked, but moved her other hand toward her waist band, slowly so as to not attract his attention. She pressed closer, and found her hips pushed closer than sensual against Kirigi's. He smirked down at her, "If you like love, we could take this back to my home. I assure you, my bed is most comfortable." He grinned, not knowing.

She smirked back and pressed her secret closer to him. He jumped slightly as the blade of the sai fell against his clothing and skin, his startled gaze clearly glued to Elektra's. She just smiled again and spoke, "You underestimate my desire to mutilate you Kirigi; I have no desire to sleep with you." She turned the blade slightly, putting more pressure, enjoying the way Kirigi's body stiffened even more, "And as for being your love, I believe I've already addressed that. Now, kindly remove you hands from me, I believe we've kept Master Stick waiting." She smiled again, her teeth showing in a predatory grin.

Kirigi paused then released her, taking a step back. The girl was dangerous…and seductive. For several moments there, he wasn't sure that he was pretending; what was wrong with him? He watched as the girl re-sheathed her weapons, as if nothing at all had happened. He was amazed by her composure and made a note to shake it more often. He followed closely behind her as they entered the café, moving toward a booth in the back where, through the shadows and poor lighting, Kirigi could just make out the impression of Master Stick.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 3: A Minor Interlude, Done Yet?

**_Yea, sorry people...I had a bit of a writer's block...:looks at boulder:...okay, a HUGE writer's block. I'm sure this chapter is not what you wanted or expected...sorry about the length...really...it's just that...:Sigh:...New schools, new rules...new everything. Everything has been a bit ...er...hectic for me. Forgive me, I'm sorry._**

**_Anyway, sorry. But I just have you know...this goes out to all the people who reviewed...and reviewed...and reviewed...and tried to get me to write another chapter...:sniffle:...Sorry if you hate this chappy, but I did try. Just wanted to put this out here, just so you know I haven't died. I will get to the real parts of the story soon. _**

**_Thanx, guys._**

**_-Erena G.T. Rose_**

* * *

Turner

Chapter Three

---Master Stick---

Though he was blind, Stick knew exactly what was going on in the doorway of the small café. He chuckled to himself as he saw, through his Second Sight, Elektra firmly put Kirigi back in his place. He watched with interest as the Chinese man's eyes trailed over Elektra's backside with less-than-veiled desire. It was intriguing to Stick that Kirigi found Elektra desirable; it was an important factor in his plans for the future, though the full extent that Kirigi and Elektra would play in those plans was, as of yet, unclear…even to himself.

He waited a moment, knowing that there was a delay in what he saw in his Sight and what was actually happening in the world around him. Using his ears and other senses as alerts, he waited until he knew that Kirigi and Elektra had approached the table.

He smelled Elektra's perfume, that wonderfully light scent that she so favored but tried to hide. She was standing close to his side, between Kirigi and himself, almost as if she were trying to keep the Hand Prince as far from him as possible. Kirigi's scent, something that reminded Stick of a lightning storm and the deep forests, permeated the air around Elektra, seemingly mixing with her own scent in a perfectly natural blend. How strange.

With a smirk, Stick waved a hand out, "Please, take a seat." Using his Sight, he watched as Kirigi gestured to Elektra, obviously indicating that she should slide in first, but the assassiness shook her head and nudged Kirigi, pushing him until he sat down in the booth and slid in. Elektra nodded and took the seat on the outside; the fact that she was deliberately making sure that Kirigi had to go through her to get out was painfully obvious to all present, but she seemed unrepentant when Stick aimed a frown at her.

With a sigh, Stick just began, "I took the liberty of ordering our coffee, I do hope that will be ok with you Kirigi." He made it more of a statement than an inquiry, and Kirigi just nodded, as if knowing somehow that Stick could see him. Interesting, thought Stick, he is quite insightful.

Elektra coughed non-too-delicately and spoke, "I brought him here so he could tell you what he needs to say. He wouldn't speak to me." It seemed as if Elektra were in a hurry to get this over, as if maybe she wasn't enjoying being in close proximity to someone who tried to kill her just a little under 48 hours earlier.

Stick smiled thinly, "Yes, I'm quite aware of that." He turned to where he knew Kirigi was, "Is there some particular reason that you refused to speak to Elektra alone?" He made his voice soft, his tone light.

Kirigi smirked, "Why do you ask such questions of me blind man? Do you fear that I might have led you and your precious student into a trap of some kind?" The mocking tone was evident and beyond rude.

Elektra bristled and suppressed a beastly growl in the back of her throat, settling to glare at the Chinese swordsman instead. How dare he!

Stick's lips tilted upward in a reluctant smile, "No, I have no misgivings about meeting you here nor any fear of traps; however I would like to correct you that Elektra is not my student but her own pupil under her own tutelage. Now, as to my previous question, why would you not speak to Elektra at the temple?"

Kirigi raised an eyebrow and once again strayed from the posed question. "A student of her own tutelage? Have your wits gone as well as you sight, old man?"

Elektra only just managed to suppress the growl again, but her hands were straying dangerously close toward her sais. Gods help her, she would kill Kirigi in public, in plain view of more than a dozen witnesses, if only to rid the world and herself of his insolent, arrogant, completely disrespectful attitude.

Master Stick quirked his lips, "You are avoiding the question, Hand Prince. Why would you not to tell Elektra of your information at the temple?" The old man's blind eyes seemed to focus on Kirigi and it was the swordsman who looked away from that sightless, yet so all-knowing gaze.

As Kirigi was about to speak, a waitress appeared at the table's end, wearing a uniform that seemed a good eight sizes too small, especially in the chest and length areas. The pastel blue dress that was supposed to be buttoned nine times and be at least an inch below the knee was only buttoned three times, revealing a generous amount of cleavage and was short enough to be considered a mini skirt. Elektra almost snickered at the snarky, cheaply whorish look on the bimbo's face as her greedy gaze drifted over Kirigi.

Stick cleared his throat, causing the waitress to start and look back at him. He raised on silvered eye brow, "May we have our coffees, please?" It was obvious from his tone that he had "seen" the entire ensemble the waitress-slut was clad in and was in a remarkably similar state of mind as Elektra.

The bimbo smiled, "Sure thing." She passed out the coffees; a cup of American coffee for Stick, a mug of cinnamon sprinkled mocha for Elektra, and oddly enough, a matching drink for Kirigi. As the Hand Prince picked up his mug and sipped the liquid expertly, Elektra couldn't help but smirk, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen! Just a few hours ago, you were the big bad wolf…now, you're sitting next to your intended victims drinking coffee." She cocked an eyebrow, "How pathetic." She didn't realize until she'd already said the words that she'd been baiting him.

Kirigi smirked into his mug and took another sip before putting it back on the table. Not a single drop clung to his lips but for some cosmic reason that was beyond her understanding at the moment, Elektra could almost imagine kissing him and tasting the cinnamon and chocolate flavors lingering on his lips and tongue. With a groan, the assassiness shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable so close to Kirigi. She was squirming, trying to ignore the rush of sensation from a pulsating fire that was slowly but completely devouring her from the inside out. What was this madness?

Another vision filled her mind, one of herself entangled in silk sheets of crimson and eggshell white, sweat slicked skin and husky voices melted together in a pleasurable duet. Candles and incense and the burning desire to be wild and uninhibited. Hands tangled in long hair and eyes that gazed endlessly into her own. Fingers that provoked moans and whispered words that had her arching off the bed. Strangled sobs for release, chuckled dismissals as they slowly drove each other insane, lost within a fiery haze of lust and desire.

Elektra couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her and she closed her eyes, hoping against all odds that the other two at the table had not heard her.

Ignoring his former apprentice, Stick looked down into his cover cup and took another sip, politely pretending not to "notice" Kirigi smirking across from him. Without even looking at Stick, the Hand Prince reached around and wrapped an arm around Elektra's shoulders, pulling her close so that he could whisper in her ear.

"If you want to play games, little assassin, I am willing to play…just be warned, Elektra…I never lose." The words were spoken but Kirigi didn't pull away; Elektra shivered slightly in an involuntary benediction. Kirigi smirked and nipped down on her earlobe, earning a small gasp from Elektra…but then his tongue was caressing and dancing in that same spot, sensually easing the pain. Damn that wicked bastard. He was playing with her!

Elektra had a rule: If you're going to look like a fool and lose a battle of wills…take someone else down with you. She applied it now.

Kirigi pulled back suddenly, shocked for a moment by the slim, fine-boned hand that slipped between the fold of his shirt; long, talented fingers with short but sharp nails danced over his chest, scratching softly. Such a bold touch, a questing touch…Kirigi inhaled sharply when that touch danced lower…those slim fingers dipping between and under the ties that bound his garment shut, caressing his lower abdomen, nails bitting into skin every so often. Oh Kami…what was this sensation…

And then there was a single sound…and Master Stick cleared his throat, "Are you quite finished?" He wasn't looking at them, but into his coffee cup but Kirigi and Elektra jumped slightly and pulled apart. Blushing furiously, Elektra's hand was back in her lap at lightning speed…and Kirigi's arm was no longer around her shoulder. Appropriately chastised, even Kirigi, they turned their eyes to Stick, trying furiously to pretend that for a moment, nothing had happened….

…Nothing at all.

Stick nodded absently and raised his unseeing eyes from his coffee, "_Now…_may we get down to business?"

To Be Continued…


End file.
